The present invention relates to an interactive astronomical system and method. More particularly the present invention relates to an astronomical model, which represents the astronomy of the sky as viewed from the Earth and from space.
Astronomical models are commonly used as teaching tools to explain how the heavens take the shapes and forms associated with various celestial bodies. These celestial bodies include the moon, the sun, other planets in our solar systems, and the stars, galaxies, and constellations that make up the heavens. Astronomical models are used to help visualize the heavens around us.
Prior art astronomical models are either geocentric models or heliocentric models. Geocentric astronomical models refer to or relate to measuring from the Earth""s center or appearing as if seen from it. In a geocentric model, the Earth is the central planetary body, and the moon, sun, planets, stars and galaxies rotate around the Earth. Heliocentric astronomical models refer to or relate to measuring from the sun""s center or appearing as if seen from the sun""s center. In a heliocentric model, the sun is the central planetary body and the planets of the solar system revolve about the sun.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,441 describes a geocentric astronomical model. The geocentric view includes a simulated horizon, which permits a person to visualize any selected point on Earth and visually see the movements of simulated stars, sun, moon and planets relative to that point on Earth. Additionally, the geocentric astronomical model allows the viewer to visually see the changing movement of the orbit of a simulated satellite.
An example of heliocentric astronomical model is provided in the orrery of U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,720. The orrery provides a mechanical model, which demonstrates the movements of the planets around the sun. The mechanical model includes a central sun-carrying member, a plurality of annular planet carrying members, and a driving mechanism for driving the planets at different rotational speeds around the sun-carrying member.
The applicant has discovered that more educational benefits may be derived by combining the geocentric model and heliocentric model in one astronomical model. The applicant has further discovered various components that may be added to the astronomical model to allow users to learn various astronomical concepts, which may be challenging for some teachers to teach without physical demonstrations. Thus, the applicant has discovered a way to maximize the use of astronomical models as educational tools.
Advantages
The various embodiments of the present invention may, but do not necessarily, achieve one or more of the following advantages:
the ability to provide an interactive astronomical model having a geocentric module and a heliocentric module,
the ability to provide an interactive astronomical model having geocentric and heliocentric module that may be easy to assemble and that may be affordable,
the ability to provide a relational astronomical model that permits the viewer to compare the differences between a heliocentric viewpoint and a geocentric viewpoint,
the ability to provide a geocentric module and a heliocentric module in a single housing,
the ability to provide heavenly bodies that may be movably coupled to at least one ring representing an orbit, and
the ability to permit easy movement of heavenly bodies according to an astronomical chart.
These and other advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification, claims, and abstract.
The present invention comprises an astronomical model that includes a geocentric module, a heliocentric module, and a housing. The geocentric module preferably has a central configured to represent Earth. The heliocentric module preferably has a central axis configured to represent the sun. A housing is preferably used to couple both the geocentric module and the heliocentric module. The geocentric module may include a plurality of first rings configured to surround the central body and configured to represent a plurality of geocentric orbits. Additionally, the geocentric module may include a plurality of first bodies that may be movably coupled to the plurality of first rings. The first rings may include at least one ecliptic ring, an equatorial ring, a plurality of meridian rings, and a plurality of rings of declination. The heliocentric module may include a plurality of second rings, which surround the central axis of the heliocentric module and are configured to represent a plurality of heliocentric orbits. Additionally, the heliocentric module may include at least one heavenly body that may be movably coupled to one of the plurality of second rings, and the heavenly body may represent a planet in the solar system. Preferably, the housing is embodied in a stand, which couples the geocentric module and the heliocentric module.
The above description sets forth, rather broadly, the more important features of the present invention so that the detailed description of the preferred embodiment that follows may be better understood and contributions of the present invention to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and will form the subject matter of claims. In this respect, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangement of the modules set forth in the following description or as illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.